


pulling you close.

by peachcreams



Series: seijoh!kageyama au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Kageyama Tobio, Mild Sexual Content, Seijoh Manager!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcreams/pseuds/peachcreams
Summary: "Instead, he says, I like the way she kisses.”or,Kageyama and Oikawa are "kissing partners." Whatever that means.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: seijoh!kageyama au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983448
Comments: 21
Kudos: 255





	pulling you close.

**Author's Note:**

> hi.
> 
> this is a project i had for a while, been nervous to post but i thought to hell with it. i write self indulgent bullshit. basic plot points; kageyama is the female manager of seijoh. i know seijoh doesn’t have manager (unless i was wrong but i don’t think so) but i gave them one anyways. i hope someone enjoys

They’re kissing on his bed, in the darkness of the room.

Oikawa slips a hand under her shirt, slowly, but with want, and Kageyama gasps, arching off the bed a bit. He kisses her softly again before leaning back from the bed. “Is it too much?”

“No, no...I’m fine,” she’s gasping, and he lays his hand on her breast, squeezing just a bit. “Just a little flustered.”

Oikawa hums, a blank look on his face, before leaning down again and capturing her lips. Kageyama gasps into his mouth, wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. She was just so frustrating, just so...cute. He pulls his hand from under the shirt and slips it down her skirt, down her underwear, and she moans into his mouth, leaning back. “Oikawa-,” gasp as he moves, “san...” Kageyama shuts her eyes, her lips nice and plump. God, what was she doing to him?

He’s not sure if he hates her, but he feels something towards her. Something strong, something intense. It was too much for him sometimes, as his fingers slip into her, and he breathes in against her neck. She writhes against him, her breathing growing louder and intense.

“Are you going to cum?”

She sounds so adorable when she answers, a shaky _yes_ , and Oikawa tries to keep it in. He can feel the heat pooling in his stomach, and he can’t stop it. 

“Good girl,” he whispers, and she gives a shaky exhale, tilting her head back slowly, biting her lip. 

When she comes onto his fingers, no one has to know. 

—

He wasn’t sure why his rival was a girl in middle school, but Oikawa knew that it was one-sided. Kageyama Tobio was someone who kept him on his toes, even being an underclassman. Iwaizumi had always told him to be nice, she was just a girl, but Oikawa knew.

The intensity, the shadows of her, Oikawa knew it all too well. 

So when he found out she would be the manager of the volleyball team, her first year, he tried to not blow up. Instead, he keeps it cool, crosses his arm when he walks up to her, and raises an eyebrow. She clutches the sleeves of her large track jacket, looks up at him, eyes sparkling, curious about Oikawa. He wants to wipe the look off her face. 

Instead, he turns up the charm and says “I’m counting on you.”

He leaves before he notices Kageyama’s red cheeks and pursed lips. “Same to you,” she whispers to his retreating back.

—

It starts like this.

“I've never been kissed before,” Kageyama says softly. Everyone isn’t really paying attention to the drama on the television, more interested in the food spread on the table, but Oikawa hears.

It’s when everyone is walking out is when he stops her, gentle hand on her shoulder. “Wait,” he tells her, looking back at his teammates who are walking away. Kageyama tilts her head to the side, lifting her eyebrows as Oikawa turns towards her, his smile smug.

“I heard what you said earlier.”

“I said a lot of things earlier,” she says simply, and Oikawa almost laughs. 

“About kissing, dummy,” he says back and watches as blood rushes to her cheeks as she stands a bit taller, staring him in the eye. 

“Oh, I see.”

He stares at her for a moment, before he leans into her space, and she doesn't back down, doesn’t look away. Oikawa is impressed. He grins, and whispers, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” Kageyama whispers back, and then he presses his lips into hers, softly. It’s a gentle kiss, and he pulls back a bit before she whines before her eyes snap open and she looks more embarrassed than she did before.

“How was that?”

“That was,” Kageyama breathes. Then she stands up straighter from her slouch and clears her throat. “Good night. Oikawa-san.”

He tries not to laugh as she walks away.

++

After that, it turns into a...situation. 

It’s Oikawa’s fault really. He couldn’t resist her, couldn’t stay away. There was one time he almost begged to kiss her, but Oikawa didn’t usually beg, so he suppressed it. That didn’t stop him from asking, of course.

That also didn’t stop Kagayama from agreeing to it. 

It’s quick kisses, at first, just as greetings when no one else was around to say anything. It was like a secret that only they shared. It made nothing but want pool into Oikawa’s stomach every time he looked at Kageyama during practice. She was watchful as well, not only to him but to the rest of the team.

Then they turned into deeper kisses, whenever the team is done with their weekly night hangouts. Oikawa can’t help it, can’t really stop his hands from slipping under the edge of Kageyama’s skirt in the darkness of the street, usually causing her to remind him about a place and a time. 

Thinking about a place and a time always made Oikawa’s mind feel with lust, so he kept it to himself. He was sure Kageyama didn’t mean it like that anyway.

++

The first time they sleep together, it’s spontaneous and shocking. Maybe not much to Oikawa, but it was especially shocking to Kageyama.

Oikawa remembers the feel of her body, the way her body curves and twists, her muscles and her dips. He’s addicted, he admits, to the sounds, she makes when he’s inside her, tight around him. It’s too much for him when he moves, and it’s like his breath is caught in his throat. 

God, it’s so much.

“You’re too much,” Oikawa whispers against her mouth, and she gasps against his.

++

It’s valentine's day when Oikawa realized Kindaichi might have a crush on Kageyama. And that’s something he can’t let happen. 

Maybe it wasn’t Kindaichi who left the chocolates in Kageyama’s locker, but _still._ He was not officially Oikawa’s enemy, simply because of the way he keeps looking at their team manager with red cheeks and focused eyes. It’s _annoying_ whenever Kageyama compliments Kindaichi because he acts like he’s never had a woman speak to him before. 

“Why are you picking on our first years,” Iwaizumi asks him when they’re off to the sides, and Oikawa never really keeps anything from him, so he shrugs. He thinks Iwaizumi can guess, and he does in two seconds when he notices Oikawa glancing at Kageyama, who was currently tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down at her clipboard.

“Dude.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re such a fucking idiot.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out, expecting to be hit. Iwaizumi sighs loudly, crossing his arms. “In all our years of high school, you’ve received so many confessions, so many chances. Why her?”

Oikawa thinks there are plenty of reasons as to why. Kageyama is pretty, and tall, and has a low soothing voice, and oh he’s in trouble. Instead, he says, “I like the way she kisses.”

Iwaizumi does hit him this time.

++

“Did you ever find out who that chocolate is from?”

Kageyama looks up at Oikawa from the bed, putting her phone on her lap. She never relaxed when she was in his room, and sometimes that made him want to tease her, want to push her down and whisper _relax, it’s just us._

“No, I never did. They were very sour though.”

“You ate them?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Oikawa sighs before he walks over to Kageyama and stands over her. He wants to tell her so many things, but instead, he doesn’t. What he does is get on his knees and push her down onto the bed, a bit gently, and press his nose onto hers.

“Don’t accept chocolate from people who aren’t me.”

“O...okay?”

Oikawa gives a frustrated sigh from her confusion, and plants a kiss on the side of her mouth, and grins when he sees her cheeks heat up. “Oikawa-san?”

“You’re so dense, Tobio-chan,” he complains. “That’s what I hate the most about you. Though it does make you cuter.”

“Cut-cuter? What?”

He doesn’t feel like talking anymore, so he kisses her and she gasps into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

He wonders if she does that on purpose, but from what he knows about her, there was simply no way.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s gonna be a next part (or not,) depending on how university goes. thanks for clicking! comments are always welcome, and kudos are too.


End file.
